Swan Princes Una historia alterna
by Odette98
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Derek no hubiera podido romper a tiempo el hechizo? -Ella está muerta, déjala en paz ¡No va a volver!- dijo exaltado. Iba a contestarle cuando escuché a lo lejos que una mujer gritaba, pidiendo que la soltaran. ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera una segunda oportunidad de amar?
1. Chapter 1

_-El voto de eterno amor fue por ti-_

Escuché a lo lejos que alguien lloraba, la imagen de aquella persona era borrosa, confusa, sin sentido y de pronto sus ojos… era lo único claro que podía ver, sus hermosos ojos azules, llenos de miedo, de amor y de desesperación...

Desperté casi al instante, sentí la humedad en mi rostro, lleve mi mano a mi mejilla para comprobar que había estado llorando, por alguna razón su pena me había producido un sentimiento extraño que no lograba descifrar...

¿Tristeza? Quizás eso era…

Sumida en la oscuridad de la noche me levanté desorientada. Miré a mi alrededor, adaptándome a la oscuridad, no sabía cuánto tiempo me quedé estática, asimilando aquel sentimiento, avancé unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar al ventanal, a lo lejos pude visualizar el inicio de la salida del amanecer, hermoso, simplemente hermoso, no había nada que se asemejara a ello.

Había llegado un nuevo día a este lugar.

Comencé a limpiar las lágrimas que aún seguía derramando. Ignoraba la razón por la que lo seguía haciendo, después de todo había sido solamente un sueño… un sueño que siempre se repetía noche tras noche hasta donde podía recordar. Me dirigí de nuevo a la cama, tomé el libro que estaba en el buró, mi favorito, había pasado horas leyéndolo de principio a fin, no podía soltarlo. Reí para mis adentros. Hojeé sus hojas que noche tras noche me hacían sentir como si estuviera viviendo una aventura. A veces deseaba que así fuera mi vida, una aventura que no tuviera fin.

Lo dejé por un momento para dirigirme al armario y tomar la ropa que me pondría, ese día sería tan monótono y rutinario como el día anterior. Siempre era la misma rutina, una rutina a la cual estaba acostumbrada aunque a veces deseaba que fuera diferente. Busqué mis cosas para ir al mercado donde vendería la joyería artesanal que había elaborado.

Bajé por las escaleras con el libro en la mano, dispuesta a irme y empezar mi día cuando tocaron la puerta, me dirigí a ella con apuro, cuando la abrí vi a Ernesto, me acercó a él con rapidez sin que yo pudiese evitarlo. Posó sus labios sobre los míos como solía hacerlo siempre que me veía, con rudeza. Me soltó por unos momentos para entrar. Miró el libro que tenía en las manos y me lo arrebató.

-¿Me lo devuelves por favor Ernesto?-

-¿Otra vez con este libro? ¿Cómo puede gustarte? Ni siquiera tiene dibujos- dijo mirando de forma extraña el libro

-Uso la imaginación, deberías probarlo alguna vez-

-Da igual, deberías prestar atención a otras cosas como por ejemplo a mí, no está bien que una mujer lea, luego les da ideas extrañas, comienza a pensar-

-Eres un hombre un tanto primitivo ¿lo sabías?-

-Gracias pero todo el pueblo lo comenta, las mujeres no deben de leer y como serás algún día mía, tú tampoco deberías, ahora ven conmigo y compláceme- y con ello volvió besarme, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, posándose por debajo del vestido, me alejé de él, era algo que él constantemente buscaba, consumar nuestra relación sin embargo siempre me negaba, no me sentía cómoda con ello, sentía una sensación extraña, me sentía de alguna forma culpable pero no sabía la razón de ello, era como si estuviese traicionando a alguien pero no había a quién, más que a mí misma.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Hasta cuándo se te ocurrirá dejarme tomar lo que es mío?-

-Ya sabes que esto es inapropiado y ahora si me disculpas iré a trabajar- dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Salí lo más rápido que pude. Caminé y caminé a gran velocidad, o al menos hasta donde podía, hasta llegar al pueblo, necesitaba escapar de él. Ernesto era un hombre muy guapo, era cierto, y cualquier mujer querría ser suya, él era el hombre por el que casi todas las mujeres suspiraban y desearía decir que yo también pero me sentía sucia con su toque, claro que le quería, pero no quería que me tocara de esa forma, no me sentía cómoda y no sabía la razón de ello.

Era ilógico de mi parte, eso lo sabía con certeza pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, a veces me preguntaba si lo que sentía por Ernesto era amor, si así debía de sentirme y a veces sentía como si me faltara algo, me sentía vacía pero no podía encontrar respuesta alguna, ni tampoco tenía alguna referencia excepto quizás las de mis libros aunque eran fantasía y a veces el amor lo exageraban demasiado, a veces, deseaba poder preguntar a mis padres acerca de ello, deseaba contar con mi madre para que me guiara sin embargo en eso se quedaba, en un deseo pues hasta donde sabía ellos me habían abandonado, no recordaba cómo eran y tampoco recuerdo el día en que me habían abandonado, por esa razón no podía decir que los extrañaba, era solo otro vacío en mi vida, el cual dudaba que algún día pudiera llenar, aunque me hubiese gustado saber por qué me habían abandonado.

Dejé de lado aquellos pensamientos para seguir con mi día habitual y las personas habituales. El panadero, los comerciantes, el florista…

-¡Qué cara tienes!- volteé en dirección de aquella voz, se trataba Elisa, una mujer con cabellos marrones como los robles y de ojos verdes como las hojas de los árboles, mantenía una sonrisa aunque no llegaba a su mirada que era triste.

-Hola, al parecer no soy la única- dije

-Quizás, el dinero ya no alcanza y menos con el nuevo impuesto, cada día se hace más difícil vivir en este pueblo-

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer ¿o sí?-

-Me gustaría pertenecer a la realeza ¿te imaginas? No tendría que preocuparme por nada, tendría todo hasta quizás algún príncipe- dijo ilusionada. Yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-Ser de la realeza es mucho más complicado que eso, debes seguir protocolos, las personas esperan mucho de ti, esperan que te comportes siempre con propiedad, que te mantengas callada y los matrimonios con los príncipes no siempre son por amor, en realidad la mayoría del tiempo son matrimonios arreglados en donde ninguno de los dos se conoce o conoce muy poco uno del otro, a veces los príncipes o incluso reyes son más viejos que las princesas de modo que no les queda otra opción y esto con el propósito de fortalecer las alianzas entre los reinos y agrandar sus fortunas, todo se rige por diplomacia, jamás puedes expresar lo que en verdad piensas, es como si vivieras como una prisionera en una caja de cristal- dije con seguridad

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? Parecería que fueras alguna princesa o algo similar- dijo riéndose

-No lo sé, supongo que simplemente me lo imagino- dije insegura, ni yo misma sabía de dónde había salido todo lo anterior.

-No importa, vamos será mejor que empecemos a trabajar aunque si tú quisieras no tendrías que hacerlo-

-No sé de qué hablas, no tengo elección, si no trabajo entonces no podría comer-

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que tienes al hombre más guapo de todo el pueblo tras de ti, que podría darte un hogar e hijos y aun así no te has casado con él-

-Mi vida no termina en el casamiento además es muy pronto como para hablar de eso, me refiero a que me gustaría vivir aventuras antes de siquiera pensar en ello-

-Ya, pero un hombre como él no querrá esperar a que tengas tus aventuras sobre todo teniendo a varias mujeres tras de él que cumplirían gustosas sus necesidades y quieras que no, las tiene-

-¿Sugieres que debo ser suya ya?- dije escéptica ante su declaración, era cierto que él tenía necesidades, pero yo no quería ni estaba lista para ello.

-Precisamente, un hombre como él hay que mantenerlo atrapado y si no te apuras se puede ir y tú quedarte sin pretendiente alguno-

-¿Sabías que esa es una mentalidad retrógrada? Si me ama esperará, si no, entonces se irá, simple, pero no haré nada apresurado, el matrimonio es un tema que no hay que tomarse a la ligera pues es algo con lo que tendré que lidiar el resto de mi vida-

-No importa si te ama o no, realmente lo que cuenta es que puede mantenerte- dijo seriamente.

-No quiero que me mantenga… en todo caso no me ha pedido matrimonio así que no sé por qué discutimos por ello- dije buscando terminar con aquella conversación. Era cierto que él podría hacer eso, pero yo no quería casarme sin amor, quería mucho más que eso, quería casarme con alguien que me comprendiera, que me complementara, con quien no tuviera miedo a abrir mi corazón pero sobre todo que me amara con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo amara.

-Quizás ya tiene a otra… quién sabe-

-No importa y ahora sí hay que ponernos a trabajar que la joyería no se venderá sola- dije riendo, a pesar del comentario de mi amiga, no me molestaba pensar que quizás Ernesto había encontrado a alguien más, hasta podría decir que me sentí aliviada aunque no entendía completamente el por qué. Había cosas que no entendía de mí misma, era como si en mí vivieran dos personas completamente distintas, aunque eso era ridículo, _Claro que suena ridículo, soy solo yo, no hay otra persona, era imposible._

Al final del día todo volvía a la normalidad, jamás pasaría nada interesante o diferente, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Se había ido.

Había llegado tarde para impedirlo, a pesar de haber luchado contra él, no se había podido romper la maldición a tiempo, él estaba muerto, como _ella…_

La tomé en mis brazos, acaricié su pálida y gélida mejilla, era la última vez que iba a tener un momento a solas con ella, la única ocasión que tendría para decirle finalmente lo que sentía por ella.

Mi corazón estaba desgarrado, no sabía qué hacer o qué sentir, no quería creer que jamás podría verla sonreír de nuevo, que jamás podría verla enfadada nuevamente conmigo, jamás podría volver a escucharla reír ni tampoco podría escucharla gritarme, jamás podría volver a verla viva con aquella gracia, elegancia, valentía y bondad que solo _ella _poseía.

-Perdóname Odette, perdóname… solo… quería romper el hechizo, para probarte mi amor… te amo, por tu bondad y tu valor… siempre te amé- dije en un susurro y besé su frente en señal de despedida. Mi voz se rompió al pronunciar que siempre la había amado. Quería creer que quizás tontamente que ella regresaría a mí con el beso del verdadero amor pero la realidad aplastó aquella esperanza que aún conservaba en mi corazón.

No sabía cuánto tiempo me había quedado con _ella_ entre mis brazos, acunándola, llorando por su repentina partida, jamás me había considerado un hombre que llorara con facilidad pero en aquella ocasión me había sobrepasado la tristeza que embargaba mi corazón. Lo único que deseaba era volver a verla viva una vez más, quería decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, daría todo por haberla podido salvar a tiempo.

-Lo sentimos mucho príncipe Derek, soy Rufino, él es Veloz y él es John Bob- dijo aquel ave que la había acompañado a guiarme hasta el lago. Él se encontraba a lado de una tortuga y una rana que tenían una expresión de tristeza, no cabía duda de que _ella_ se había hecho amiga de aquellos animales y que éstos la apreciaban de alguna forma. Limpié mi rostro con la manga de mi camisa, quitándome las lágrimas que aún derramaba por mi amor perdido.

-Hola a todos, gracias por todo lo que hicieron por… _ella- _dije sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar con tranquilidad, hablar acerca de ella me era difícil, intenté aclararme la garganta y proseguí

-… estoy seguro de que _ella_ también estaba agradecida con ustedes.- dije tratando de sonar calmado aunque por dentro sentía una opresión en el pecho. Alcé mi mirada y vi que Bromley no parecía tener una expresión distinta a la de los animales, a fin de cuentas Odette también había sido su amiga.

Después de un rato y de que él también me diera sus condolencias, me ayudó a llevarla al castillo, donde pedí que la enterraran al lado de su padre, quien siempre la amó y que el último día de su vida me pidió que hiciera hasta lo imposible para que ella me aceptara como futuro esposo en el caso de que yo la amara como él presentía que lo hacía. Le había prometido que así lo haría, que ella significaba para mí más de lo que alguna vez llegue a querer o imaginar, que ella era el amor de mi vida.

Su entierro fue desgarrador, varios de sus amigos, amigas y mi madre habían asistido para darle un último adiós, aunque no lo admitieran, estaban arrepentidos de haber creído que ella había muerto justo el mismo día que desapareció y no los culpaba, todos nos arrepentíamos de algo pero sobretodo me culpaba a mí mismo por su muerte, por no haberme dado cuenta del engaño a tiempo, por no haber confiado en mis instintos cuando me alertaron que algo no parecía bien en ella, que parecía diferente, si tan solo hubiera confiado en ellos, tal vez ella estaría con vida. La velación duró tres días, tres largos días en donde la mayoría guardo luto pero al acabar aquellos tres días, volvieron a sus actividades normales, el único que aún seguía de luto era yo.

No había día en el que no la recordara, no había día en el que no deseara haber hecho las cosas distinto y no había día en que no deseara estar a su lado. Me había llenado de tanto odio, impotencia, era difícil admitir que una parte de mí había matado a ese mago en venganza por haber matado a la mujer que amaba y que no merecía morir. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía vacío, mi vida ya no tenía sentido y no tenía motivo por el cual vivir, no sabía qué seguía, no tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Me había pasado los años anteriores odiándola por el hecho de que me hacía sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado en mi vida, cosas de las cuales estaba negado a admitir, como en aquella ocasión en la que uno de los jóvenes nobles tuvo un especial interés en ella, por supuesto que el chico tenía a la mayoría de las damas de la corte bajo sus pies y Odette parecía ser la excepción, de modo que la cortejó por mucho tiempo, siempre buscó la manera de pasar tiempo con ella a solas aunque yo no se lo permitía, inventaba cualquier excusa para mantenerla alejada de él, siempre la dejé coquetear con los guardias y jóvenes nobles, no me molestaba en lo absoluto porque sabía que para ella solo se trataba de una manera para matar el tiempo, pero el hecho de que él pudiera efectivamente llegar a su corazón, hizo que sintiera un impulso terrible de alejarla de él, de evitar que se acercara a ella, me estaba enloqueciendo, en ese entonces no comprendía qué era y tampoco era algo que quisiera averiguar; afortunadamente para mi tranquilidad ella nunca se fijó en él; las razones las ignoro pero me alegraba de que así lo hiciera y en aquella época rebosé de felicidad cuando me enteré de ello, fue entonces que comprendí que quizás sentía algo por ella, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, al menos no en esa época. Después de aquello jamás le comenté a nadie lo que había sentido, jamás le dije a nadie que el monstro verde de los celos había aparecido en mí, era algo que me había guardado a lo largo del tiempo.

Después de aquel entierro, había vuelto al castillo de aquel mago con la esperanza de hallar algo que me ayudara a traerla de vuelta, al menos era un comienzo, y con ello lo encontré, encontré la fuente de su magia, sin embargo no pude ser capaz de usarla, no después de que me enterara acerca del precio para traerla de vuelta, sabía que toda magia conllevaba un precio y en este caso sabía que para recuperarla debía de matar a alguien para que tomara su lugar, una vida por otra, no estaba bien que hiciera algo así, por mucho que la amara y que deseara que ella volviera, no podía sacrificar la vida de una persona inocente que tenía probablemente a alguien que lo/la amara como yo amaba a Odette. No podía hacer aquel intercambio, no obstante comencé a aprender a usar la magia, estaba seguro que debía haber otra forma de traerla de nuevo a la vida, solo tenía que hallar la forma.

Con el tiempo fui mejorando, día con día aprendía un poco más de la magia sin embargo no así mi estado de ánimo, mi madre al notar esto siguió organizando bailes en donde asistían princesas y mujeres con títulos de nobleza, sabía que ellas querían convertirse en la primera dama del reino, pero nadie podría superar a mi amada y eso era algo que había comprendido tiempo atrás.

-Si sigues así dejarás pasar muy buenas oportunidades- dijo despertándome de mis pensamientos. Alcé mi mirada en dirección a mi amigo, Felipe, un joven príncipe había sido prometido en matrimonio con una mujer a la que no conocía y a la que conocería en poco tiempo, decía que se la habían llevado cuando ella era recién nacida para salvarla de una bruja que la acechaba.

-No tanto como tú que sí te tienes que casar con alguien a quien no conoces-

-No me impide ver lo que hay en el menú, menuda suerte la que tienes, ya la desearía yo, tienes a varias mujeres tras de ti, que gustosas aceptarían estar contigo y no solo por tu dinero, sino porque eres joven, fuerte y nada feo según se comenta en el castillo-

-Puede ser pero no hay nadie que pueda compararse a Odette-

-Tú lo que necesitas es salir, acompáñame con los chicos a tomar unos tragos- dijo entusiasmado.

-Gracias, pero paso, además ¿no se supone que deberías de prepararte para conocerla?-dije tratando de sonreír

-¿A quién? ¿A mi prometida? En teoría mañana por la noche pero da igual, además no me cambies de tema, estás obsesionado con Odette, ya déjala descansar tranquila-

-De acuerdo, iré con ustedes- dije sin más remedio, si no lo hacía me volvería loco.

-¿Así de simple?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-Así de simple- dije, no iba a olvidar a Odette, eso nunca sucedería pero sí iría por unos tragos con Felipe, al menos lo vería hacer el ridículo cuando comenzara a beber, yo solo me conformaría con salir un rato. Me despedí de él prometiéndole que lo vería en la noche con los chicos.

Felipe era alguien a quien nunca le había agradado la idea de estar atado a otra persona, nunca se había enamorado en su vida y el hecho de que tuviera que casarse con alguien, hacía que deseara disfrutar lo más posible su soltería, al menos mientras aún podía; en un tiempo no muy lejano solía pensar de la misma forma, no me agradaba la idea de casarme pues aún era muy joven para ello, solía pensar que con el matrimonio tendría que renunciar a mis días de aventuras, libertad y a mi tiempo libre… y todo ¿para qué? No pensaba que valiera la pena, claro eso fue antes de caer en cuenta de la verdad, en esos momentos pensaba que sí valía la pena, que _ella _valía la pena una y mil veces. _Era impensable cómo el amor podía hacerte cambiar de idea._

Reí para mis adentros.

Ladeé mi cabeza para disipar mis pensamientos, Felipe tenía razón, debía de salir en caso contrario me volvería loco, desde su desaparición no había dejado de buscarla y aunque la había hallado, la había perdido por una maldición, no había descansado para recuperarla, no quería dejar de buscar una manera de revivirla sin embargo todos los caminos que tomaba para lograrlo solo me llevaban a un camino sin salida, era frustrante. Seguí con mi rutina usual continué leyendo otro libro que hablaba de la resurrección y de la magia y de cómo esta tenía cláusulas en donde era imposible revivir a los muertos, nadie tenía el poder para hacerlo aunque pensaba que sí se podía mediante el intercambio, no obstante ese intercambio solo aplicaba para personas que estuviesen a punto de morir y no para quienes ya habían muerto.

Solté el libro y llevé mis manos a mi rostro, _no hay forma de salvarla_, fue lo único que pensé. Tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarme a la idea de que debía de vivir sin ella, me había aferrado a la idea de que podía salvarla, que podía traerla de vuelta sin darme cuenta que no había forma, bien me lo había dicho mi consejero _"una vez que mueres no hay solución"_.

Guardé el libro en una de las repisas de la biblioteca, resignado. Caminé por los largos pasillos de la biblioteca, intentando aclarar mi mente.

-¡Cariño!- reconocí la voz de mi madre, volteé en dirección a ella y observé que a lo lejos se encontraba al lado de una joven mujer, probablemente de mi edad o quizás un poco menos. Mi madre me indicó que me acercara a ellas, entusiasmada, así era ella, siempre había sido así.

-Derek, cariño, te presento a la princesa Katherine, es la hija de un amigo muy querido el rey George… Katherine, él es Derek, mi hijo, estoy segura de que se llevarán de maravilla-

Me incliné en señal de reverencia.

-Un placer princesa- dije tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella. Ella la retiró casi al instante, noté que la sangre se había acumulado en sus mejillas.

-El placer es mío- dijo educadamente

-Derek, hijo ¿Podrías llevar a la princesa a conocer el reino? Sus padres y yo tenemos que discutir unos asuntos de suma importancia- preguntó aunque sabía que en realidad no era una petición, por el contario, era una orden. Asentí.

-Bien, con permiso- dicho esto nos dejó a solas a la princesa y a mí.

-No me entusiasma mucho más que a ti el pasar tiempo juntos pero supongo que es mejor que quedarme a escuchar todo lo que tienen que decir- dijo Katherine. Dirigí mi mirada a ella, estaba atónito por lo que acababa de decir y por primera vez la vi de cerca, tenía una larga cabella oscura como la noche, labios rojos y ojos color miel, ella era muy bonita.

-No eres como las demás princesas-inquirí

-Supongo que no si te refieres a que me gusta decir lo que pienso- dijo relajadamente

-Entonces en verdad es un placer conocerte- dije sonriendo

-Gracias pero aún no puedo decir lo mismo de ti…-

-Bien, esperemos que pronto pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión-

-Ya lo veremos, y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo interrogante

-Te llevaré a conocer la villa, seguro mi madre aún no te la ha mostrado-dije. Ambos reímos ante el comentario y asintió en señal de aceptación. Caminamos por los alrededores de la villa, ahí Katherine se unió a los bailes que normalmente los habitantes hacían en la plaza principal, para después ayudarlos en lo que podía, les agradaba y ella a ellos, especialmente a los niños. Katherine era una mujer que sabía del mundo, había viajado por casi todos los continentes existentes, suponía que la razón principal de su bondad se podía atribuir a ello, a que había visto lo que muchos no habíamos podido ver, la hambruna y la pobreza, suponía que aquello la había sensibilizado ante las necesidades de los demás. Ella no parecía el tipo de princesa que solo se interesaba en casarse y vivir como reina, ella quería hacer más, quería ayudar a todos lo que pudiera. Ella tenía muchos sueños que quería realizar. Con el paso del tiempo nos fuimos haciendo inseparables, ella me agradaba más de lo que en un principio me había agradado, teníamos mucho en común y todo el mundo se daba cuenta de ello, pasábamos todos los días escribiéndonos cuando estábamos lejos y cuando nos visitábamos, pasábamos el día juntos, riendo.

Me senté en el pasto dejando de lado mi arco y mis flechas, había practicado casi todo el día mi deporte preferido, tiro al blanco, en esta ocasión Bromley no me había acompañado, según me había comentado tenía asuntos importantes que debía atender. Cerré momentáneamente mis ojos, recuperando el aliento.

-Siempre entrenando ¿no?- dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Katherine. Abrí los ojos de golpe, sonreí al verla.

-Sí, ya sabes que es lo que más me gusta hacer-

-Y también descansar- declaró

-Bueno eso no es exacto, solo estoy tomando lo que se dice un respiro-

-Vamos, levántate que no me dejarás ir sola a la reunión con los demás príncipes y princesas, no después de lo que pasó la última vez- dijo bromeando. Sonreí al recordarlo, en aquella ocasión uno de los príncipes intentó sacarla a bailar después de haber tomado varios tragos, ella no parecía muy cómoda con él de modo que al final tuve que interceder y rescatarla de una mala compañía.

-Buen punto, déjame cambiarme y nos vamos, ven ayúdame a levantarme- ella jaló mi brazo hacia sí misma sin embargo el peso de ambos provocó que termináramos en el suelo, ella encima de mí, por primera vez aquellos ojos miel me parecían atrayentes, en un acto impensable rocé aquellos labios rojos, ella se sorprendió inicialmente sin embargo correspondió mi beso.

_Derek…_ escuché un susurro, era el susurro de _ella._ Paré al instante y abrí mis ojos. _Odette… _era lo único que pude pensar. Me separé de Kathy y jadeé por lo que había pasado. Me levanté rápidamente y lo único que pude musitar fue:

-Lo siento Kathy- antes de salir corriendo, miré por última vez hacia ella y se había quedado en blanco. Fui directamente al cementerio en donde yacía el cuerpo de Odette, cuando llegué observé que tenía flores rojas en su tumba, alguien la había ido a visitar, a diferencia de mí que no había ido en mucho tiempo, no desde…_desde que me hice amigo de Kathy…_ Saqué de mi chaleco el collar de _ella, _me quedé observándolo por algunos momentos, no sabía qué pasaba conmigo pero su recuerdo se hacía más tenue cuando intentaba recordar su dulce rostro, le había prometido en su tumba que nunca la olvidaría, que ella sería mi único y verdadero amor, pero en aquellos momentos parecía como si mi promesa se estuviese desvaneciendo… Culpa… eso era lo único que sentía, me sentía culpable por ello. Katherine me gustaba y mucho pero no estaba enamorado de ella y por ello me sentía culpable.

-Perdóname amor… perdóname…- dije en un susurro

-No creí que volverías a este lugar- dije una voz que reconocí como la de Felipe.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije sin mirarlo

-Te vieron salir corriendo del castillo en dirección hacia el cementerio, así que decidí venir, tranquilo Katherine está bien, se encuentra con mi esposa que aún está tratando de calmarla-

-Gracias-

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te pasó como para que ella se quedara paralizada?-

-La besé…- dije sintiendo de nuevo aquella culpa.

-¿Y eso es malo?-

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! Yo… No debió de haber pasado… la…-

-Ya entiendo, ella hubiera deseado que tú fueras feliz, seguramente se alegra de que hayas encontrado a alguien a quien amar-

-¿Te golpeó duro el enamoramiento no?-

-Puede decirse, pero Derek no te sientas culpable, Odette jamás abandonará tu corazón, ella fue tu primer amor, pero tal vez es tiempo de que dejes ir su recuerdo y comiences a darte la oportunidad de amar a otra mujer, tal vez no con la misma intensidad que con la que amaste a Odette pero sí que la ames, permítete compartir tu vida con una mujer tan buena como lo es Kathy, ella puede darte lo que necesitas-

-Pero no lo que quiero…-

-Con el tiempo eso puede pasar, pero debes dejar ir tu pasado, permite a Odette descansar en paz… iré por Kathy para que le expliques la razón por la que te fuiste corriendo- dijo conciliadoramente, yo solo pude respirar profundamente.

-La escuché… Escuché la voz de Odette… por eso me detuve-

-Probablemente fue un acto reflejo de tu conciencia-

-No estaría tan seguro-

-De todas formas iré por Kathy, ella necesita que le digas la verdad- dijo alejándose. Kathy no sabía nada de Odette, jamás había tenido el valor de hacerlo, no quería volver a abrir la herida que aún tenía en mi corazón. Dejé el collar sobre su tumba, cuya inscripción aún decía _"Por más que para siempre estarás en mi corazón" _había incumplido aquella inscripción en su lápida. Felipe tenía razón en algo, debía dejar ir mi pasado, _ella _no hubiese querido que me quedara solo… al menos quería convencerme de ello. Guardé una vez más aquel collar, no tenía el valor de dejarlo ahí pues de cierta forma no me sentía preparado para dejarla ir por completo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado antes de que llegara Kathy al cementerio. Se acercó a mí lentamente, probablemente adivinando si huiría de nuevo o no

-No temas, no huiré-

-¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí Derek? ¿Por qué estamos en un cementerio?- sonreí amargamente, ella tenía muchas interrogantes, interrogantes que iba a resolver.

-¿Sabías que antes de conocerte una princesa vecina murió en estas tierras?-

-Por supuesto, todo mundo sabe que ella sufrió un accidente- dijo cautelosamente.

-Un accidente…- reí con amargura. Suspiré y volví a hablar. -No sufrió un accidente… se llamaba Odette y era mi prometida… o al menos antes de que la secuestraran… Pasé meses intentando buscarla a pesar de que todos creían que ella había muerto como su padre, sin embargo la realidad fue que ella estaba cautiva de una maldición que le impedía salir a pedir ayuda, un día la encontré o más bien ella me encontró a mí en su forma animal ¿sabías que para romper una maldición se necesita del poder del verdadero amor?-

-Por supuesto-

-Esta maldición no era diferente a las demás, solo que había una condición, si yo hacía… si yo utilizaba ese poder con la persona equivocada, ella moriría, al final ella murió esa noche en mis brazos…Murió a causa de que fui incapaz de salvarla- inevitablemente cayó una lágrima por mi mejilla, aún me dolía recordar aquel día, aún me dolía recordarla.

-La amabas-

-Mucho, es el amor de mi vida-

-Derek… yo no sabía… supongo que por eso has huido, porque crees que la estás traicionando ¿o no?-

-Kathy tú me importas mucho pero…-

-Pero no has podido superarla-

-Lo siento… ella es… yo… -

-Está bien Derek, solo déjala ir…- dijo, me abrazó por un largo tiempo. Buscó mi mirada y en esta ocasión sus labios buscaron los míos y de nuevo la escuché… _Derek…_ escuché el susurro de _ella._ Me estaba volviendo loco… _reacciona Derek, ella está muerta…_ me dije a mí mismo. No sabía si había hecho lo correcto pero al menos debía intentar ser feliz.

_Lo siento mucho Odette… perdóname…_ pensé internamente.


	3. Chapter 3

_-El baile, mañana por la noche, ven al castillo, ante todo el mundo yo haré un voto de eterno amor- dijo suavemente. Alguien estaba gritando un nombre que no lograba reconocer…_

_-¡Ya voy! Vete…- susurré_

_-Mañana por la noche- repitió_

_-Sí, mañana por la noche, ahora ve- dije. Lanzó hacia a mí un dije en forma de corazón._

Desperté al instante. Lo único que pude pensar fue _Otro sueño de lo más extraño…_

Me quedé aún recostada sobre mi cama, inhalando y exhalando repetidamente, intentando calmar mi ritmo cardiaco. No podía volver a conciliar el sueño. Aquello que había visto parecía más que un sueño o una pesadilla no obstante seguía sin poder ver con claridad a aquel hombre, su voz y sus ojos siempre eran los mismos y podía distinguirlo con facilidad pero su rostro… ese era otro cuento.

Aún no podía encontrar alguna conexión entre los sueños, eran piezas de un rompecabezas que estaba incompleto. Había tenido varios sueños con él, pero nunca lo había visto realmente, a veces pensaba que se trataba del hombre de mis sueños y otras que solo eran pesadillas. Cada vez que dormía aparecía en mi mente su voz, una voz que por extraño que fuera me resultaba familiar, como si ya la hubiera escuchado con anterioridad y no solamente en mis sueños.

Intenté volver a dormir, aún era temprano.

_-Reyes y reinas, damas y caballeros, madre… tengo algo qué anunciarles… hoy hallé a mi futura esposa-_

_-¡No Derek! ¡No! ¡Es un truco!- miré, me sentía angustiada, quería que me escuchara, él estaba presentando a una mujer que tenía un aspecto casi idéntico al mío, pero sabía que no era yo, quería decírselo, que estaba siendo engañado._

_-Les presento ante ustedes a la futura primera dama del reino… y como prueba de mi amor por ella… hago un voto que rompe todo otro voto, un voto más fuerte que todos los poderes de la tierra… ante ustedes y ante todo el mundo… hago un voto de eterno amor a…-_

Y en ese instante volví a despertar a causa de los golpes de la puerta. Respiré pesadamente, tomé la bata más cercana que podía tener y baje las escaleras para atender. Al abrirla observé que se encontraba Ernesto, me besó abruptamente y pasó el umbral de la puerta.

-Me estás recibiendo como más me gusta, lista para darme lo que quiero-

-En realidad no, estaba durmiendo cuando tocaste la puerta-

-No importa, igual te veré así muy seguido-

-Hablando de eso… tenemos que hablar, no creo ser la mujer indicada para ti y es por eso que considero que deberíamos separarnos- dije con seguridad, no sabía cómo ni cuándo pero me había decidido a terminar con él.

-Espera ¿Qué? Esto es porque no te he pedido matrimonio ¿no?-

-No es eso, es solo que yo no estoy a gusto que quieras tocarme de esa forma y menos si no estamos casados- dije buscando salir de ahí

Se interpuso entre la puerta y yo, bloqueándome la salida.

-Hoy estás de suerte, no hay mujer que no desearía estar en tu lugar, hoy es el día-

-¿Y qué día es hoy?- dije avanzando hacia atrás.

-Hoy es el día en que tus sueños se hacen realidad- dijo arrinconándome.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo es eso?- dije incómodamente

-Imagínate esto, una cabaña, yo llegando de cacería, mi mujer dándome un masaje para después tener sexo, y los niños jugando por toda la casa, tal vez siete u ocho chiquillos fuertes como yo-

-Ya, suena interesante-

-Y adivina quién será mi mujer-

-No me lo digas- dije alejándome.

-Tú, evidentemente- dijo volviéndome a arrinconar

-Me dejas sin palabras…- dije volviéndome a escabullir y acercándome a la puerta.

-Di que te convertirás en mi mujer- dijo sonriendo y volviéndose a acercar a mí.

-Lo siento Ernesto pero no te merezco, me haré monja- dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, debía de hallar una manera de zafarme de él.

-¿Tú qué? ¿Monja? No me digas que tuviste un lapso de iluminación-

-Sí, así fue, lo siento yo no me puedo casar contigo y tampoco seguir mi relación contigo-

-Bien- dicho esto se fue enfadado, azotando la puerta. Yo solo pude suspirar aliviada. Era inesperado que me propusiera matrimonio pero ahora me daba cuenta de que no lo amaba, era como si mi corazón no pudiera pertenecerle a nadie, era como si fuera incapaz de amar a alguien o de sentir sentimiento alguno, a veces me sentía vacía, como si algo me faltara… y presentía que los sueños tenían en mí un efecto que no descifraba, aquellos sueños se hacían más vívidos y también las sensaciones y sentimientos que experimentaba en ellos, aquellas palabras que aquel hombre había mencionado, acerca del baile y del voto parecían sinceras, llenas de esperanzas y amor.

Me daba la sensación que ese hombre me amaba con todo su corazón y que yo lo amaba de igual forma aunque no conocía su rostro, era algo que no podía describir pero una parte de mí sabía que era real, que quizás en alguna vida pasada lo había conocido y que tal vez éramos almas gemelas pero si así era _¿Dónde estaba ahora? _Pensé. No lo sabía pero quería ir a buscarlo, no sabía cómo ni porqué pero algo dentro de mí me gritaba que lo buscara, debía hacerlo, quizás si no era real, al menos podría estar tranquila porque sabría que era capaz de sentir algo tan fuerte que nunca creí posible sentir.

La única interrogante que me quedaba era por dónde comenzar. Lo único que se me ocurría era comenzar por el oráculo, aquel que en alguna ocasión Elisa me había mencionado, se decía que era un artefacto que se encontraba en lo más recóndito del mundo para que nadie pudiera utilizarlo con propósitos malévolos; se decía que estaba escondido en las tinieblas de los bosques oscuros, un lugar donde había muerte y criaturas que devoraban a quienes se atrevían a buscarlo. Comenzaría por ahí, mi deseo por encontrar a ese hombre de nombre Derek se hacía más fuerte a cada momento, su nombre producía en mí una sensación incontrolable por buscarlo y reencontrarme con él.

Me cambié y reuní todas las cosas que pudieran servirme para el viaje, solo necesitaba lo más importante, un arma con la que pudiera defenderme, aunque nunca había utilizado una, sabía dónde podía hallarla, había leído acerca de las armas y tenía una vaga idea de cómo utilizarlas.

Bajé por las escaleras del sótano donde había varias cosas antiguas, entre ellas había una espada larga y filosa, ignoraba cómo había llegado a ese lugar pero en esos momentos realmente no me importaba, la tomé y la llevé conmigo. No tenía tiempo por perder. La aventura comenzaba desde aquel momento, mi aventura por saber quién era en realidad ese hombre.

Caminé y caminé hasta llegar a los bosques oscuros, los tenebrosos árboles hacían difícil visualizar lo que había hacia adelante, era un laberinto de árboles. Caminé con cuidado entre ellos, el camino estaba lleno de telarañas y no había señal de que hubiese un rayo de la luz del día o de que viviera algún animal conocido.

Mientras recorría el camino miraba por los alrededores en busca de algo que se estuviese moviendo… pero nada… Justo cuando creía que llegaba al final del camino deslumbré un báculo, suponía que ese debía ser el oráculo, debía serlo sin embargo antes de que me pudiese acercar a él algo me aturdió. _¿Qué diablos fue eso? _Pensé para mis adentros. Y fue cuando la tierra se fue sacudiendo, me eché hacia atrás solo para descubrir que lo que lo estaba causando era una araña enorme, con brillantes ojos negros. Era demasiado grande, demasiado aterradora. Comenzó a atacarme, mi instinto solo me hizo correr, de un lado a otro, saqué la espada para contraatacar pero se movía con agilidad y los golpes que daba con la espada no parecían causarle efecto alguno, derrapé al cambiar de dirección. _Esta maldita araña está hambrienta _pensé. Logré ocultarme en uno de los árboles pero solo por poco tiempo, en un rápido movimiento la araña me encontró y me arrinconó, levantó la mitad de su cuerpo para aprisionarme y fue cuando en un movimiento casi instantáneo lancé la espada en dirección al vientre de la araña, dejándola inmóvil. No sabía cómo había pasado con exactitud pero me había librado de ella y eso era lo único que me importaba. Me acerqué al báculo que se encontraba en lo que parecía una cúpula, la cogí cuando el báculo comenzó a brillar por sí mismo. Retrocedí unos pasos, _Vamos tú puedes _pensé para mí misma.

_-Te felicito, has llegado más lejos de lo que otros habían logrado llegar… sé por qué estás aquí, tu vínculo con él te ha traído hasta aquí-_

-Necesito encontrar a ese hombre, se llama Derek, creo-

_-No lo encontrarás aquí porque él se encuentra en el plano terrenal-_

-¿A qué te refieres?-

_-No estamos en la tierra, sino en el limbo, la razón por la que te encuentras aquí es porque estás entre la vida y la muerte a causa de la magia, eres un caso especial como todos los que se encuentran aquí, cada que llega un alma aquí se les quita su memoria de su vida anterior y se les da nuevas memorias con el objetivo de que ninguno busque la manera de regresar al plano terrenal y se desbalancee el gran diseño del universo. La razón por la que te he revelado esto es por tu conexión con ese hombre-_

-¿Qué conexión?-

_-Tú eras una princesa que se enamoró de ese hombre llamado Derek, el amor que los unió en vida aún te mantiene conectada a él, por esa razón es que has estado soñando con él, tus recuerdos acerca de él se te presentan en sueños, si no existiera esa conexión tan fuerte, tú no estarías aquí-_

- Si morí por una maldición ¿Por qué él no me salvó con el poder del verdadero amor? ¿No se supone que eso rompe cualquier maldición? ¿Existe alguna forma de volver?-

_-Sí, las hay, él puede traerte de nuevo convocando el portal para pasar el limbo o la última opción es que tú cruces ese portal pero una vez que lo hagas, no podrás volver nunca más y si llegas a morir de nuevo a causa de la magia, tu alma simplemente desaparecerá y no podrás renacer nunca… Él no pudo salvarte porque el que hayas llegado aquí es una consecuencia de aquella maldición, no es en sí la maldición-_

-¿Por qué me das tan fácil esta información?- inquirí

_-Porque si no te vas, los demás vendrán en busca de una forma para regresar a la tierra y no todos los que están aquí son buenos, algunos en realidad son verdaderos monstros hablando figurativamente, ahora ve a por el portal, está saliendo del bosque-_

-Gracias- en acto seguido dejó de brillar.

Seguí caminando hasta salir de aquel bosque, solo para encontrarme con un portal, un vórtice verde. De repente me sentí nerviosa, no sabía cómo lo encontraría pero confiaba que el portal me guiaría hacia él. Respiré profundamente antes de atravesar el portal.

En lo único en lo que pensé fue en él, en sus ojos, su voz y en mi deseo por reencontrarme con él nuevamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahí estaba con unas rosas en las manos, enfrente de su tumba, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había venido a visitar. Acaricié su lápida como si de ella se tratara.

-Sé que te prometí que siempre te amaría y aún lo hago, es solo que debo seguir adelante… me casaré con Kathy en algunos meses… es una buena mujer, será una buena reina algún día… solo quería que lo supieras, sé que querrías que fuera feliz y lo intento, pero mi felicidad nunca será completa sin ti, siempre estarás en mi corazón sin importar lo que pase y si hubiera una forma de traerte a la vida, lo haría y te elegiría a ti sin dudarlo, siempre serás el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela… ¿Sabes? A veces imagino mi vida contigo, tú y yo reinando como rey y reina con pequeños niños y niñas corriendo por todos los pasillos del castillo… sé que hubieras sido una excelente y maravillosa reina y madre, habrías reinado con justicia y benevolencia a mi lado… hubiéramos tenido una grandiosa vida… te amo y siempre lo haré mi amor, mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá- dije depositando un beso en su lápida y dejando las flores blancas que había traído para ella, intentaba venir cada mes, en el aniversario de su muerte aunque antes venía más seguido.

Después de aquella visita me enfoqué en mis deberes habituales, poco a poco comenzaba a retomar mi vida. Había pasado algún tiempo desde que le había pedido a Kathy que nos diéramos una oportunidad, al inicio las cosas se habían vuelto complicadas, aún pensaba constantemente en mi amor perdido pero con el tiempo había intentado evitar pensar en ella y Kathy hacía lo posible por facilitarme las cosas, le había prometido que las cosas mejorarían con el tiempo y para demostrarlo le pedí que se casara conmigo y ella aceptó con algunas dudas.

Felipe y Bromley me llevaron a rastras a festejar mi compromiso, solo nosotros tres, a lo que ellos consideraban un buen lugar para festejar, una cantina a las afueras del reino en donde acudían solo hombres que buscaban descansar antes de seguir con su viaje. Cuando llegamos estaban echando a un hombre que parecía no estar en su mejor momento, desde lejos se podía notar que había tomado más de la cuenta. Nos apresuramos a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, de cerca no parecía tan borracho.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?- dije preocupado por el joven, no parecía tener más de veinticuatro años, pero no tenía buen aspecto, su barba lo hacía parecer más viejo.

-No, estoy bien-

-De acuerdo- dije antes de dirigirme con mis amigos hacia adentro

-Espera…- llamó aquel hombre

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

-¿De qué hablas?- dije extrañado

-De tu aura… es… negra- dijo preocupado. _Este tipo está loco de remate... _pensé para mis adentros

-Lo siento pero debo irme- dije sin querer ser grosero.

-Espera… no me crees pero te demostraré que estoy diciendo la verdad- se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano, como si estuviera viendo algo, como si fuera un adivino. _¿Por qué me tiene que tocar lidiar con locos y que hasta resultan charlatanes? _Pensé

-Tu aura es negra, lo que significa que estás en las tinieblas, sientes dolor, hay muerte… estás así por alguien… por una mujer que murió hace tiempo pero que no has podido superar…esa mujer era muy importante para ti, eres un héroe que fracasó- dijo acertando acerca de ella

-¿Lo has sabido por leer mi mano?- dije escépticamente

-Es un farsante, obviamente te investigó- dijo Felipe

-Les demostraré que no miento- dijo aquel hombre. Rápidamente tomó su mano y la leyó de la misma forma en la que había leído la mía.

-Te enamoraste de una campesina que resultó ser una princesa perdida y desde entonces ya no te ha interesado ver a otras mujeres pero extrañas tu soltería porque ya no puedes decidir con libertad qué hacer y qué no hacer- dijo seguro de sí mismo. Miré a Felipe que lo veía atónito, esa parte de la historia no la había contado a nadie.

-Y tú- dijo haciendo lo mismo que había hecho conmigo y con Felipe a Bromley

-Un cobarde con un corazón de oro, leal a su amigo pero enamorado de una mujer que no le pertenece, que nunca le perteneció y que además ya no está en este mundo- miré sorprendido a Bromley, no sabía que se había enamorado pero _¿De quién?... _Y fue ahí donde caí en cuenta… las flores rojas… Odette… Bromley estaba enamorado de Odette… de mi Odette, de mi prometida. Bromley tragó saliva y asintió mas no dijo de quién se trataba aquella mujer.

-¿Qué más puedes hacer?- pregunté

-Soy médium, vidente y brujo, veo todo lo que fue, todo lo que será y puedo hablar con los espíritus-

-¿Qué? Tú… puedes ayudarme a hablar con ella ¿verdad?- dije esperanzado

-Puedo, pero no lo haré, no me gusta usar mis poderes si los he usado con ustedes fue para demostrarles que no era un charlatán, mera cuestión de orgullo-

-Por favor, te lo suplico, ayúdame a hablar con ella, por favor, te daré lo que quieras- dije suplicante

-No puedo hacerlo, el mundo de los espíritus es más complicado de lo que imaginan, si intento contactar a esa mujer, podría resultar que quien nos conteste sea un demonio y no ella, hay que dejar que los muertos permanezcan en su lugar, no hay que molestarlos-

-Por favor, inténtalo… si no funciona está bien pero necesito hablar con ella…- dije suplicante nuevamente. Pareció meditarlo por unos instantes.

-¿Te has vuelto loco Derek? ¿Qué hay de Kathy?- preguntó preocupado Felipe.

-Tengo que hablar con Odette, necesito hacerlo, solo así podré seguir adelante-

-Derek por favor no molestes al espíritu de Odette- habló por primera vez Bromley

-Está bien, te ayudaré con una condición- dijo aquel hombre

-La que quieras-

-Dame dinero para seguir en esta cantina de mala muerte-

-Hecho- dicho esto Felipe y Bromley se miraron entre sí preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar. Aquel hombre nos llevó a su casa donde tenía lo necesario para llamar a los espíritus. Nos sentamos todos en un círculo, él llamó al espíritu de Odette pero no hubo respuesta, era como si en realidad ella no estuviese muerta. La idea de que estuviese con vida era imposible pero una parte de mí tenía la esperanza de que fuese cierto. Aquel hombre de nombre Rogelio lo intentó nuevamente pero sin éxito alguno.

-¿Cómo murió esa mujer?- preguntó Rogelio

-A causa de una maldición, tenía que hacer un voto de eterno amor pero se lo dije a la mujer equivocada, creyendo que era ella y entonces murió-

-Me lo hubieras dicho desde un inicio, esto fue una pérdida de tiempo-

-¿No se supone que ya lo sabías?- inquirió Felipe

-Solo veo cosas generales, no detalles… con razón no funciona el que la esté llamando-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté. No tenía sentido lo que estaba diciendo.

-Cuando mueres a causa de una maldición, no vas ni al cielo, ni al infierno y tampoco al plano astral que es donde esperan los espíritus a ser juzgados; ella se encuentra en el limbo, entre la vida y la muerte, no está con vida y tampoco está muerta, es un caso especial-

-¿Significa que puede ser traída de vuelta?- pregunté esperanzado

-Es posible pero poco probable, ella se encuentra en un lugar donde no hay recuerdos, donde no tienen idea alguna de quiénes son y tengo entendido que solo uno pudo salir de ahí-

-¿Y cómo?-

-Una entidad lo bastante poderosa lo liberó para que pudiera cumplir con una misión, no sé cuál, ni sé por qué lo eligió a él, pero cuenta que ese lugar es un lugar en donde siempre es lo mismo, viven el mismo día, no hay tiempo-

-¿Qué necesito para traerla de vuelta?- demandé

-Necesitas el poder de al menos dos personas que utilicen la magia para abrir un portal que tendrán que cerrar cuando entren y la única forma de salir los tres, es si esa mujer recuerda su vida pasada y si así desea irse con ustedes, de otro modo ella no podrá salir- dijo seriamente.

-Gracias, tú podrías ayudarme ¿no es así?- pregunté

-Podría, pero no lo haré, ya te lo dije es muy peligroso, si algo sale mal podríamos desatar entidades malignas, demonios que podrían destruir nuestro mundo-

-No me rendiré- dije dejando el dinero que le había prometido sobre la mesa. Salí de ahí enfadado y determinado a traerla de vuelta. Caminé hasta llegar a los bosques que estaban cerca del castillo, necesitaba calmarme, necesitaba pensar cuando vi que Bromley y Felipe me habían seguido.

-Oye espera, es una locura… ¿Qué hay de Odette? Ella recupera su memoria, la traes de vuelta ¿Y para qué? Para encontrar que estás comprometido y que ya la superaste, sin mencionar que no tiene familia aquí ¿Y ya pensaste en Kathy? ¿Crees que le complacerá que su prometido traiga a su ex del limbo? Deja todo por la paz, ninguna de las dos merece sufrir por tu indecisión- dijo Felipe reclamándome, sabía que Felipe se había encariñado con Kathy, ellos se habían hecho buenos amigos pero él no tenía derecho a hablarme de esa forma.

-Felipe tiene razón Derek, sé que quieres mucho a Odette pero no es justo que ella regrese después de que la has superado-

-Bromley por favor, no puedes decirme algo así, no tú que al parecer también la amas… y no, no pienso traerla solo para que se entere de eso, en realidad terminaré con Kathy- dije determinado. Había tomado una decisión, traería de vuelta a Odette y me casaría con ella, no quería perderla nuevamente, nunca hubo realmente una elección, Odette siempre sería la única mujer a la que podría amar por el resto de la eternidad.

-Magnífico, dejas a Kathy para volver con Odette, muy bien, muy lindo, juegas con las dos, pero te has preguntado ¿Qué pasará si fallas? Cuando se entere de la verdad ¿Qué pasará? ¿Y si Odette no quiere regresar? ¿Qué harás?-

-Me quedaré con ella en el limbo, no me importa donde sea, solo quiero estar con ella para siempre, tú mejor que nadie debería entenderlo Felipe, tú arriesgaste tu vida por salvar a tu esposa de una bruja porque la amas y querías estar con ella para siempre y eso es lo que yo quiero, nunca hubo elección entre Kathy y Odette, siempre fue ella, y siempre será mi único y gran amor-dije convencido cuando inesperadamente sentí una opresión en el pecho, sentía que algo andaba mal.

-Ella está muerta, déjala en paz ¡No va a volver!- dijo exaltado. Iba a contestarle cuando escuché a lo lejos que una mujer gritaba, pidiendo que la soltaran.

-¿Escuchan eso?- dije intentando escuchar con mayor claridad, no esperé a que Felipe y Bromley me contestaran, corrí en dirección a aquella voz. Cuando llegué a donde estaba observé que un hombre la estaba golpeando, mi primer reacción fue apartarlo de ella, nadie tenía derecho a golpear a una mujer, le propicié un puñetazo, me miró iracundo, contraatacó e hice lo mismo, finalmente lo dejé inconsciente. Me giré para ayudar a aquella mujer, su cabello rubio cubría su rostro, pero podía notar que estaba llorando, miré sus ropas y estaban rasgadas al menos por la parte superior _El muy maldito la quiso violar _pensé. Felipe se acercó a ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie pero ella lo repelió.

-¡Déjame tranquila!- dijo. Su suave voz me parecía familiar, era casi idéntica a la de mi amada Odette, por un momento me quedé helado. _No puede ser…_pensé, quizás ella podía ser… pero era imposible, ella no podía salir del limbo, no sin recordar quién era y esa mujer no parecía reconocer a Felipe. Bromley intentó acercarse también a ella pero al igual que con Felipe lo repelió. Me acerqué lentamente a ella, tendiéndole la mano en señal de que podía confiar en mí.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño, déjame llevarte a un lugar seguro por favor, déjame ponerte a salvo, puedes confiar en mí- dije dulcemente. Por primera vez ella miró mi mano y después nuestras miradas se encontraron, mi mundo se paró en esos instantes; _Es ella… de verdad es ella pero no parece reconocerme… no recuerda quién es… _pensé. Su mirada pareció tener un destello, mi voz o mis ojos significaban algo para ella pero no me reconocía. Tomó mi mano para pararse y se cubrió con ambas manos su pecho, avergonzada. Me volteé y les indiqué a Bromley y a Felipe que hicieran lo mismo, me quité mi chaleco y se lo tendí sin verla para que ella pudiera cubrirse, no deseaba que ella estuviera desnuda enfrente de nadie. Su mirada, su voz, su rostro incluso amoratado denotaba que era ella, el amor de mi vida, solo que sin sus recuerdos, de nuevo me invadió la furia, ese maldito había intentado violarla, deseaba matarlo por hacerle daño.

-Ya pueden voltear- dijo suavemente. Volteamos en su dirección, el chaleco le quedaba grande pero le cubría lo suficiente como para que no se pudiera notar que su ropa estaba desgarrada. Le tendí mi mano nuevamente, ella la tomó sin protestar y nos dirigimos al castillo. Al llegar ahí le pedí a las mucamas que la ayudaran a limpiarla y cambiar sus ropas por unas que fueran más a su medida, ella me miró con pánico.

-Estarás bien, ellas te ayudarán a cambiarte de ropa, yo estaré aquí cuando acabes para curarte ¿de acuerdo?- sonreí suavemente. Ella asintió sin estar convencida. Después de que se fueran, pedí que me trajeran algunas hierbas medicinales para curar aquellos moretones y cicatrices que el maldito le había provocado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Derek?- susurró Felipe

-¿Tú qué crees?- dije obviando el hecho

-Oye lamento que ella esté así pero no puedes simplemente traer a una extraña al castillo, no es racional o correcto, piensa en el qué dirán-

-Claro que puedo, no me importa qué digan o qué dejen de decir, además ya la viste, necesita me ayuda y creo firmemente que se trata de la mujer de mi vida-

-Claro, ahora te enamoraste de una extraña, genial…- ironizó.

-No es ninguna extraña, se trata de Odette… es ella, estoy seguro-

-Es imposible, métete en la cabeza que ella está muerta-

-Es ella, mi instinto me dice que es ella y la última vez que no hice caso a mis instintos lo pagué caro, así que ahora no dudaré de ellos, es ella, estoy seguro-

-Te has vuelto loco de remate-

-Bien, soy un loco si así me quieres llamar pero no voy a abandonarla- sentencié. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que los sirvientes trajeron las hierbas medicinales y las toallas para curarla apropiadamente.

-Espero que estés consiente de lo que estás haciendo, te puede costar tu compromiso con Kathy, no me mal entiendas, me gusta el hecho de que exista la posibilidad de que recuperes a la mujer que tanto has amado, a Odette, pero desde que ella se fue lo único que has hecho es sumirte en la oscuridad y la tristeza, al menos con Kathy has comenzado a salir de ahí- dijo seriamente. Se retiró al decir aquello y Bromley solo me miró tristemente y también se retiró dejándome completamente a solas, sabía cómo había actuado desde que ella se había ido pero también sabía que no podía ser completamente feliz sin ella.

Alcé mi mirada para ver que ella se encontraba ahí, angustiada, sonreí despreocupadamente. Le tendí la mano nuevamente para llevarla a su habitación en donde puse todo lo que necesitaba para sanarla. Ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama con la mirada baja, me partía el corazón verla en ese estado. Me acerqué a ella y acaricié cautelosamente su golpeada mejilla, ella se estremeció ante mi tacto pero no se alejó.

-No dejaré que vuelva a hacerte daño nunca más, no dejaré que vuelva a pasarte nada malo, te lo prometo- dicho esto comencé a triturar las hierbas medicinales.

-Perdona las molestias que te he ocasionado con tu amigo, creo que me detesta- la miré sorprendido _Mataré a Felipe por hacerla sentir mal _pensé. Cambié mi mirada por una más despreocupada.

-No tienes que disculparte, no has hecho nada malo, es solo que él está amargado porque cree que se ha vuelto muy dócil, su esposa lo está obligando a que la acompañe a elegir ropa en varios lugares, entonces ya imaginarás lo que sufre esperando largas horas hasta que acabe-dije riendo, ella pareció sonreír por unos instantes.

-Anabeth-

-¿Perdón?-

-Mi nombre es Anabeth o al menos así me conocen-

-Mucho gusto Anabeth, un lindo nombre para una hermosa mujer como tú, yo soy Derek- ella centró su mirada en mí cuando le guiñé, esto pareció sonrojarla, yo reí ante ello, era increíblemente atrayente su sonrojo y era la primera vez que la veía sonrojarse por mí.

-¿No estarás coqueteando conmigo o sí?- dijo bromeando, al menos su humor no había sido ensombrecido por lo que había ocurrido.

-Te lo dejo a tu criterio- le guiñé el ojo y sonreí. Ella pareció ruborizarse nuevamente por unos instantes.

-He oído que estás comprometido-

-Ya veo por dónde vas, sí, lo estoy pero no por mucho, en realidad mañana hablaré con mi prometida para romper el compromiso- me miró extrañada, sabía que tenía muchas dudas, lo veía en su mirada. –Antes de conocerla yo estaba comprometido con alguien más, pero ella murió por una maldición y después conocí a Kathy, al principio nos hicimos buenos amigos y supongo que parecía lo más lógico, que le propusiera matrimonio pero no está bien que me case con ella, amando a otra mujer aunque ella ya no esté-

-Lo siento- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Esto dolerá un poco ¿de acuerdo?- dije esperando su reacción. Asintió levemente. Proseguí a desinfectar con un pañuelo la herida de su labio y de su ceja, ella se estremeció.

-¿Cómo era ella? La mujer con la que te ibas a casar la primera vez-

-Bueno solo la puedo describir como un ángel, era bondadosa, valiente, terca y a veces muy coqueta pero muy inteligente, le gustaba leer, jugar a las cartas, ayudar en los albergues, pero tenía un temperamento que me sacaba de quicio e incluso entonces la he querido con las cosas que no me gustan de ella, ella era todo lo que yo quería y era muy hermosa por dentro y por fuera… recuerdo que había ocasiones en las que queríamos matarnos mutuamente pero siempre fue dulce e independiente, era especial- dije sonriendo. Ella solo pudo asentir.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dije inseguro mientras ponía el ungüento en su rostro.

-Adelante-

-¿Qué hacías en el bosque?- preferí preguntar aquello que preguntar en realidad por qué estaba con ese tipo.

-Sé que sonará extraño pero estaba buscando a alguien, yo… lo que te diré es algo muy personal pero confío en ti por alguna razón que no entiendo- asentí.

-Yo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, no sé quién soy en realidad, lo único que sé es lo que he soñado desde hace tiempo, en esos sueños apareció el nombre de una persona que podría ayudarme a saber más de mi pasado pero no estoy segura de cómo encontrarlo, me dijeron que solo tenía que atravesar el portal del… limbo y que a partir de ahí encontraría el camino pero me temo que estoy perdida- dijo tristemente

-¿Cuál es su nombre? De la persona que buscas- me aventuré a preguntar

-Derek y por esa razón yo tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Me conoces? Sé que debe haber millones de hombres que se llamen así pero tus ojos me parecen tremendamente familiares y tu voz… se parecen mucho a los que he visto en mis sueños- mi corazón se llenó de una alegría que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, una alegría que no pensaba volver a sentir nunca.

-Sí… pero no sé de qué forma puedo ayudarte a recuperar la memoria, supongo que puedo hablarte de cómo nos conocimos, nos conocimos cuando éramos unos niños, solíamos jugarnos jugarretas, odiábamos la idea de que nos reunieran todos los años-dije, sonreí casi al instante al recordar aquellos años.

-Porque querían casarnos…- murmuró

-Exacto, después con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron-

-Tú… el voto de eterno amor, tú hiciste un voto de eterno amor- dijo recordándolo.

-Sí, pero no funcionó-

-Porque lo hiciste a alguien más creyendo que era yo- dijo pensativamente.

-Sí, estás recordando, me alegro mucho- dije acabando de aplicar el ungüento. La miré con detenimiento unos segundos más, parecía confundida, no la culpaba, esto era demasiado para una persona.

-Te dejaré descansar, debes estar exhausta- dije. Me levanté y estaba dispuesto a irme cuando se me ocurrió que a ella le agradaría tener algo que le agradara. Tomé el chaleco que se encontraba con sus ropas y saqué de ahí su collar. Me volví a ella y se lo tendí, ella pareció reconocerlo por unos instantes.

-Pensé que querrías tenerlo, sé que es tu favorito o al menos lo era- ella tomó el collar y me dispuse a irme.

-Gracias…- susurró. Solo pude asentir, caminé hacia la puerta, esperé unos momentos antes de irme, sabía que la volvería a ver más tarde pero no quería separarme de ella. Miré nuevamente hacia ella y ella tenía la mirada perdida en aquel dije y fue cuando la escuché llorar desconsoladamente, me volteé a verla y acudí a su lado a abrazarla de forma instintiva, quería protegerla, quería hacerla sentir bien, me dolía en el alma su llanto. Ella solo siguió llorando por un largo rato, suponía que lloraba por que traía guardadas muchas cosas en su interior. La acuné mientras lloraba, susurrando a su oído, prometiéndole que nadie volvería a tratarla mal, que nunca más volvería a ser lastimada por nadie y que haría pagar a aquel hombre lo que le había hecho.

Al poco tiempo se quedó dormida entre mis brazos, se veía tan pacífica que deseaba que siempre tuviera la tranquilidad que deseaba para ella. La acomodé en la cama, tomé una de las cobijas que estaban en la habitación y la cubrí con ella. No pude resistir mis impulsos y deposité un beso en su frente antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta para que nadie pudiera molestar su sueño.

-Nunca más te volverán a dañar amor, ahora que te encontré no volveré a perderte, te protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario.- susurré haciendo aquella promesa que pensaba cumplir.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, me tumbé sobre la cama y suspiré. Ella estaba devuelta… al menos una parte de ella y eso me llenaba de una dicha que no pensé que volvería a sentir pero estaba furioso con el hombre que la había intentado violar, me juré a mí mismo que jamás dejaría que se le acercara a Odette, nunca más en su vida, intentaría hallarlo y me encargaría de encerrarlo por sus crímenes, por haberla golpeado e intentado violar.

Odette…

Parecía tan perdida y frágil, no se parecía en nada a la mujer que había conocido, debía ayudarla a recuperar la memoria pero _¿Cómo?_… _El beso del verdadero amor… _pensé, el beso del verdadero amor podría ayudar a Odette a recuperar la memoria pero sabía que no iba a resultar a menos que ella me amara; sabía que Odette me amaba, no lo dudaba pero no Anabeth, ella no me conocía y era lógico que no lo hiciera, si iba a recuperar a mi amada, tenía que ganarme el corazón de Anabeth, su nueva personalidad. Sería difícil sin embargo no imposible y estaba dispuesto a todo por decidido, por la mañana hablaría con Kathy y terminaría mi relación con ella y empezaría a ganarme el corazón de Anabeth.


End file.
